rupaulsdragracefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Eureka O'Hara
Eureka O'Hara, conocido simplemente como Eureka, es el nombre artístico de David Huggard, una drag queen de Johnson City, Tennessee. Es una de las 14 reinas en formar parte de la Temporada 9 de RuPaul's Drag Race. Es la única reina en la historia del programa que ha tenido que abandonar la competencia por motivos de salud, después de haberse lastimado la pierna durante el desafío de cheerleading. En consecuencia de su salida, fue invitado a particiar en la Temporada 10. RuPaul's Drag Race Eureka expresó durante el primer episodio, que todo lo que quería en el certamen de dicho episodio, era vencer a su rival y compañera de competencia Trinity Taylor. El atuendo alusivo a su ciudad natal fue inspirado en las 'mujeres de campers' y su atuendo de Lady Gaga fue inspirado en el atuendo de látex del video musical de Telephone. Fue una de las mejores de la semana, pero no ganó el desafío principal. En el episodio 3, Draggily Ever After, el desafío principal consistió en crear una princesa junto a su compañero secuaz. Eureka decidió hacer una princesa de alcantarilla y su compañero secuaz sería un perro. El nombre de la princesa era You-Reek-Of-Daria, que se parecía a su nombre. En el episodio 5, Reality Stars The Musical, a Eureka se le asignó el papel de North West. A causa de su lesión en la rodilla en el desafío de porristas, no se pudo mover muy bien durante la actuación y tuvo que utilizar muletas en la pasarela. En este desafío Eureka recibió buenas críticas y quedó a salvo de la eliminación, pero después del lip-sync se le pidió que diera un paso al frente. RuPaul, con mucho pesar, tuvo que pedirle que dejara la competencia. Tuvo que ser descalificada de la competencia por su lesión, pero se le prometió un lugar en la Temporada 10. Trás esto, Farrah Moan y Cynthia Lee Fontaine, quienes estaban sentenciadas, pudieron quedarse una semana más en la competencia. Entrada "Come on, give it up for the big girl! Serving pure catfish." Mensaje de Despedida "Well... Biggie is out but this is NOT the last of Me!! I need all of you to ALWAYS (lol) #beyourselftofreeyourself ♡ Eureka H!! :p" Trivia * Su rodilla se lesionó durante la batalla de porristas, lo que le causó la eliminación. * Al contrario de lo que se cree, Eureka O'Hara no pertenece a la misma familia drag que Phi Phi O'Hara. * Es la segunda reina en la historia del programa en tener que caminar la pasarela en muletas. La primera fue Max durante su pasarela de "ilusión de desnudez", durante la Temporada 7. * Eureka es la única reina que ha sido descalificada de la competencia por razones de salud. * RuPaul le dio a Eureka una invitación abierta para la Temporada 10, la cual aceptó. * Eureka sería la tercera reina en regresar a la competencia después de haber sido eliminada durante una temporada. La primera fue Shangela, seguida de Cynthia Lee Fontaine. * Eureka es fluída con su género, ya que vivió por un período de tiempo como una mujer transgénero. Frases * "I'll eat you." (a Valentina). * "What story are you telling with this unibrow?" (a Sasha Velour). * "So your drag's like STDs, you never know what you're gonna get." (a Nina Bo'nina Brown). * "Gag. C'mon big girl!" * "I love the muppets!" (a Shea Couleé). * "It looks good and it tastes good!" (durante el programa matutino). * "Why you gotta push it straight to negativity?" Eureka en las Redes # Instagram de Eureka. # Twitter de Eureka. # Facebook de Eureka. # Página Oficial de Eureka. en:Eureka O'Hara Categoría:Reinas Categoría:Reinas Temporada 9 Categoría:Temporada 9 Categoría:Reinas Caucásicas Categoría:Reinas Temporada 10 Categoría:Temporada 10 Categoría:Reinas Mononimas Categoría:Reinas Tamaño Grande Categoría:Reinas de Tennessee Categoría:Undécimo Lugar Categoría:Reinas Género Fluido Categoría:Reina de Regreso Categoría:Primeras en Entrar Categoría:Cuarta Eliminada Categoría:Ganadoras Desafíos Principales Consecutivos Categoría:Doble Shantay Categoría:Dos Temporadas Categoría:Ganadoras Dos Desafíos Categoría:Duodécima Eliminada Categoría:Segundo Lugar Categoría:Tercer Lugar Categoría:SubCampeonas Categoría:Reinas Villanas Categoría:Cantantes Categoría:Reinas no Nominadas Categoría:Nacidas en 1990 Categoría:The Shady Corner Categoría:Reinas Holi-Slay Categoría:Dos Nominaciones Categoría:Finalistas Categoría:Reinas eliminadas por razones médicas Categoría:Virgo Categoría:Reinas de Certámenes de Belleza Categoría:Ganadora del Mini Desafío Reading is Fundamental Categoría:Reinas de Looks